


Flamelight

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Fenris. So much,” Hawke was quick to say, though he needn’t have; it was apparent in the way his eyes lit up, in the way his breath was hitched just after a simple kiss, in the way his body quivered just by being near the elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flamelight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up for Fenhawke week ♥♥♥

Nestled beneath the warm furs and curled up in front of the fire, Fenris found his eyes drooping far sooner than he wished. The house was quiet as he waited for Hawke to return home, save for the sound of their mabari snoring loudly downstairs, and the fire crackled as it burned before him, throwing dancing lights across his face. He stared into the flames, content, but nervous as well as he remembered his plans for that evening. As if on cue, his thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door creaking open and Hawke as he stumbled in with a huge smile on his face.

He was drunk. Fenris wilted just a bit.

“Hawke. Welcome home,” he grumbled from his comfortable nest.

“Fenris, my love, you have the most beautiful eyebrows! Have I ever told you? I want to stroke them,” the big man purred, and Fenris refrained from rolling his eyes, unable to allow himself to be upset even if Hawke being drunk put a damper on his plans.

“Yes, several times, generally while drunk. Get undressed and come here,” Fenris commanded gently.

“Oh my, I love it when you tell me what to do, dear,” was the cheeky reply.

Hawke struggled out of his leathers and unstrapped his daggers, setting everything aside. He nearly fell a few times, and as much as Fenris wanted to assist his lover, he was also very warm and loathe to leave his cocoon of furs and cushions. 

“You missed everyone tonight,” Hawke was rambling. “Anders found a stray kitten, we all finally decided to name her Meowzie. She’s so cute.”

“I don’t like cats, so that is fine,” Fenris rumbled.

“Pffft. This was a kitten. Even you would have been enchanted by her adorable baby eyes.”

He was slurring every few words or so, and his arms were in the air as if demonstrating an epic event. Fenris rolled onto his back, finally breaking out of the nest of blankets, arms coming to rest behind his head, one eyebrow raised as his lover suddenly cut himself off to stare at the elf lounging before the fire. Flamelight danced across dusky skin, lighting up the bright markings along his body, drawing the eyes along the intricate pattern, and Fenris smirked, drawing one leg out of the furs outward and spreading. His lower body was still covered mostly, but one hip showed tantalizing, and a bit of his lean stomach rippled in the soft light.

“How are you so beautiful?” Hawke asked softly, as he drew near the gorgeous sight before him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Come here, now,” Fenris replied, smirk widening just slightly.

Hawke obeyed immediately, dropping to his knees rather ungracefully when he finally reached the elf, and he crawled over top of the smaller man, only a little unsteadily. Fenris’ smirk softened into a smile as he looked up at Hawke, shifting as one of the man’s legs came to rest between his own, and as muscular arms came to rest on either side of his head.

“I want to eat you up,” Hawke murmured in awe. “Mmmn. You really should have come tonight, though.”

“I know,” the elf whispered. “But I wanted a quiet evening and time to plot just what I was going to do to you when you got home.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mhmm.”

Fenris lifted his head a bit, reaching for Hawke’s hair with one hand, grabbing a fistful of the unruly black locks and drawing his face closer to capture his lips in fierce kiss. Hawke moaned softly into the kiss, beard scratching slightly against Fenris’ jawline, and they broke away to breath a moment later, and to look at each other. 

“I love you, Fenris. So much,” Hawke was quick to say, though he needn’t have; it was apparent in the way his eyes lit up, in the way his breath was hitched just after a simple kiss, in the way his body quivered just by being near the elf.

“And I you, Hawke. Always.”

Their lips met again, softer this time, languid and searching. Fenris pulled his leg up to wrap around Hawke’s waist and to press him closer, and their bodies pressed against each other warmly. Breaking away again, Fenris looked into Hawke’s amber eyes and smiled, white hair askew, face and pointed ears tinged red. He did love this man, more than anything. It had been a true nightmare leaving him years ago, but they were together again and that was all that mattered. He was overcome still, though, by how strongly he felt for his Hawke, and he pulled the man close, face burying into the man’s neck, both legs wrapped around him now. Fenris never wanted to let go.

“I am yours,” Fenris stated.

There was no response, and Fenris stiffened for a moment; but he relaxed once he heard the soft snores against his own neck. The elf sighed good-naturedly and held on tighter, plans for the evening fading away, but he was completely content to hold Hawke close and indeed never let go.

End. ♥


End file.
